Night Terrors
by ScarlettRosesInWinter
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has suffered many horrible experiences in his short life. Even though those days are over, he is constantly plagued by terrible nightmare. And even with his demon butler, Sebastian, there for him; will he finally admit his true feelings or will he push them and Sebastian further away? R and R, please review for it to continue, rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

_Second story, yay! Hope you like this one. Please review._

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. If only._

* * *

_Cold, dark, and frightened. That's all that I could register as I sat in the empty cage. Then I could see. I could see the faces of the masked men surround me. Laughing, taunting, and planning._

_Then I was on a stone table. "No! Let me go!" I screamed as they stood above me. I tried to get up but found myself restrained at the wrists and ankles. "Help, please, someone help me!" I pleaded into the darkness. _

_The men started laughing, "No one will help you boy." They said as they branded my side. I screamed for dear life as the tears start to fall. Then it goes dark again. I can't see anything and I feel nothing. Their is a dull ache in my my side, and my left eye starts to burn. Then it changed again._

_Feathers. Black raven feathers like a whirlwind around me. All I can see is the shine of the blackened feathers closing around me. "Help! Please! I can't breathe!" I am doing my best to yell this at the dark feathers. As they inch closer, the more breathe they steal from me. What is this. I fall to my knees. _

"Young Master." _What is that? I know that voice, those words. But, where are they coming from? Who is saying it? Sebastian? Sebastian. Sebastian!" _

"AAHHHHH! Sebastian!" I scream as I shot upright. I pant as I grip the sheets on my bed. Wait, my bed? That's right I'm in my bed, in my room, sleeping. Well not sleeping any longer.

"My Lord? Are you alright?" I snapped my head to the direction of the voice. My eyes wide with fear and still panting for breath. There before me I saw him, Sebastian. He is standing at my bedside holding candelabra in his right hand.

"Se-Sebastian?" I finally regained my breath as I straightened up in my bed. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?"

"You were screaming, my Lord. Was it another nightmare?" Sebastian asked with concern on his face. It's fake. Sebastian can't feel. He can't feel concern or anything else for me. Nothing more than his long to devour my soul.

"Yes, a nightmare." But the feathers were new. Usually the dream starts the same, but it doesn't end till I'm back in my cage. This time I was saved. Saved by my raven's feathers. Like Sebastian. Always saved by that damn perfect demon. Wait, 'perfect'? Yeah I guess that is what he is. That's what he has always been.

"Would you like to discuss it, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he set the candelabra down on my bedside table. I look away, trying to hid the red starting to stain my face from my last thought. Sebastian sees this and smirks his signature smirk. I silently nodded. Sebastian, seeing the nod, sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at his young master. I then proceeded to tell Sebastian of the dream. The cage, the men, the brand, and the feathers. Everything.

"That's what happened." I sighed as I concluded the dream. Talking did seem to calm me down. It always did.

"I see. A-"

"I'm fine now, Sebastian." I said, cutting him off. "I just want to go back to sleep now." I said as I laid back down on the soft mattress. I don't want to see him right now. No that's not it. I want to see him, I just don't want to see the smirk or the fake smile.

"Are you sure, my Lord?" Sebastian asked with concern, still sitting on the edge of the bed. He would never admit it to anyone, especially his master, how much he truly started to care for the young boy.

"This is an order Sebastian, leave." I demanded as I turned away from him, and pulled the covers over my head. I heard him sigh as he stood up and left. Why do I have to feel this way. I must I love a creature that can't feel the slightest thing for me. All he cares about is my soul, that's it. I know that. I've always known that; so why does it hurt so much? Why can't he just love me in return? I sigh as I enter a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Please review if you would like me to continue. Thanks_

_-S_


	2. Chapter 2: Again

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You requested that I continue this story, so I have decided to. Yay! Here is the second chapter of _Night Terrors_. Enjoy. _

_-"__Of all the things you choose in life, you don't get to choose what your nightmares are. You don't pick them; they pick you."(John Irving)._

* * *

"It's time to wake up, young master." I heard Sebastian say as he drew the curtains. I let out a quiet hiss as the light assaulted my eyes. I turned away and pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away." I groaned from under the blanket.

"Young master, it is time to get up." Sebastian said as he stood at my bedside. I don't want to get up. My nightmare left me with less sleep than I should have gotten.

"No. Let me sleep longer." I groaned and tried to fall back to sleep.

"No, my Lord. If you do not get up you will ruin your sleeping pattern." When I didn't respond Sebastian took the initiative. He grabbed at the blanket, and in one quick movement, pulled it completely off of the bed. He let it fall to his side as my eyes shot open at the sudden coldness. I shot up and shivered at the cold assault.

"Damn, demon." I cursed as the cold from the air started to subside. Sebastian only smirked as he brought my tea and clothes. I sipped at my Earl Grey tea as Sebastian started unbuttoning my night shirt. His fingers gently brush my skin as he unbuttons each and every button. I do my best to suppress my shudder. That is until he is so close I can feel his breath and hand against my stomach. I shuddered as I feel the heat rise in my face. I look away to try and hide it, but I was too slow.

"My Lord, are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked as he puts his right hand to my forehead. I quickly bat it away.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm fine." I said as I took another sip of tea; hoping that would be enough for him to drop the conversation. It wasn't.

"Well my Lord, you did have a nightmare last night, you just shivered, and your face is heating up. Are you ill, or is there another reason, my Lord?" He asked with his stupid smirk that caused my mind to go blank. I just turned away again as my face reddens even more.

"Just dress me, Sebastian. That's an order." I demanded, exasperated and flustered. My right eye glowing with our contract seal. Sebastian placed his right hand over where his heart would be and replied while looking a little disappointed, "Yes, my Lord." Then continued to dress me. This continued without any further occurrences until I am fully dressed, and finishing my scone.

"What is the day's schedule, Sebastian?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"The only thing scheduled for today is your literature lesson, my Lord." Sebastian answered as he cleared the breakfast things away. I watched as he left to prepare for my lesson. I sighed. My literature lesson is taught by Sebastian, since he deemed by last tutor incompetent. I agree with that perfectly, but that meant that until we found a suitable tutor, Sebastian would have to suffice.

As I sighed again, my mind went to the previous night. I saw the images flash before my eyes, the feelings come back, and my breathing becomes short and rough. Then I see the feathers again, but this time it's different. Even though I am not dreaming, my reaction changes. Instead of the terrible suffocating feeling, I feel a throbbing ache in my chest. My heart aches as I remember Sebastian calling me back to the real world; tearing me from the nightmare.

Again, I sigh as I leave my room to head for my lesson room; dispelling the memories and thoughts from the previous night. I had fully regained my composure as I entered the room. I had entered to find Sebastian sitting in a chair at the head of the room, wearing his 'teaching' glasses and tutor robe. The glasses and robe always made him look older, and damn hot. I silently cursed their very existence, as I sat down in my seat.

"Are you ready to begin, young master?" Sebastian asked while he watched me sit down.

"Yes."

And with that we had started my lesson. It went as well as my lessons ever did. Fine, boring, tiring, and full of reading and writing. It's not that I dislike reading, but what Sebastian usually makes me read is so boring. However, today was different. Today I was to read one of my favorite poets, Edgar Allen Poe. I looked over the poem and realized I hadn't read this one before. I took a breath and began:

"Spirits of The Dead, by Edgar Allen Poe,

Thy soul shall find itself alone

'Mid dark thoughts of the gray tombstone—

Not one, of all the crowd, to pry

Into thine hour of secrecy.

Be silent in that solitude,

Which is not loneliness—for then

The spirits of the dead who stood

In life before thee are again

In death around thee—and their will

Shall overshadow thee: be still."

I took a breath and stole a glance over at Sebastian. He was sitting in his chair listening intently to each word I said. I then continued.

"The night, tho' clear, shall frown—

And the stars shall look not down

From their high thrones in the heaven,

With light like Hope to mortals given—

But their red orbs, without beam,

To thy weariness shall seem

As a burning and a fever

Which would cling to thee for ever.

Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish,

Now are visions ne'er to vanish;

From thy spirit shall they pass

No more—like dew-drop from the grass.

The breeze—the breath of God—is still—

And the mist upon the hill,

Shadowy—shadowy—yet unbroken,

Is a symbol and a token—

How it hangs upon the trees,

A mystery of mysteries!"

I finished the poem as Sebastian just sat there. This poem was different though. I understood it better than most poems I had read. I _felt_ while reading it, and I could tell that Sebastian knew that too. There was something different in his eyes, almost caring looking. I shook the thought out of my head as Sebastian stood up.

"I believe we are finished here, young master. I will prepare your afternoon tea now, excuse me." Sebastian says as he leaves the room. I sigh for the upteenth time today, and wait for him to return.

The rest of the day succeeded as normal. I was now laying in my bed, falling asleep. I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. And as I entered the land of dreams, I felt the heat.

_I turned around and around, trying to find my bearings. I started running down a hallway of shadows. There was no light, no sound, only a burning heat that seemed to increase as I ran. I was running blind as the heat started becoming too intense to handle. My breathing becoming rough and short. _

_As I kept running I came to a door at the end of the hallway of shadows. It seemed to glow red, and radiate heat; almost as if it was on fire. I rushed inside and was enveloped in immense heat and flame. That's when I saw it. I saw them. Sitting in the center of the room, two people, burned to death. _

"_Mother! Father!" I screamed as the flames shot up around me. The room was on fire! The heat and flames increased as every second passed. Then I was swallowed by the flames._

* * *

_Feel free to review. It you still want me to continue, the next chapter will be the last. Hope you liked it. And please review. I love honest feedback. Thanks for reading. _

_-S_


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and just taking the time to read this far. Enjoy the conclusion to my first multi-chapter story, _Night Terrors_. __**^_^**_

_**-S**_

"_Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. If we can acknowledge our fear, we can realize that right now we are okay. Right now, today, we are still alive, and our bodies are working marvelously. Our eyes can still see the beautiful sky. Our ears can still hear the voices of our loved ones.__"(Thich Nhat Hanh)._

* * *

_The flames swallowed me. I felt like I had stepped into the fiery inferno that is Hell. I became surrounded in a whirlwind of flames that seemed to burn without leaving marks. They kept growing higher and higher around me until they suddenly fell away and became black raven feathers. The same as before. They flew around me and slowly away. When they were gone I was panting heavily. A deep burning feeling rising in my chest and right eye. I blinked as I looked up._

_I looked up to see a man across from me. He was tall, wearing a black suit, and had jet black hair. He was so familiar, and as he started laughing I remembered who he was. _

"_Sebastian!" I yelled to the man that was laughing at my misery. This caused his laughter to cease as he stared at me. All the while a devilish grin stretched across his face. This relieved and terrified me at the same time. A dark aura illuminated from Sebastian as he walked closer. _

"_Sebastian, get me out of here!" I almost shrieked at him. He continued his laugh as he was only a few feet away; feathers swirled around his feet as he walked._

"_Now why would I want to do that, _my Lord_?" He spoke with a sharp tone for the last words. His words, a spoken venom and poison. _

"_Don't play games Sebastian!" I tried to sound demanding, but it was more of a child's whine._

"_But that's all this is, a game. That's all it's ever been, and ever will be. A game, my Lord." He said as he kneeled in front of me. "And now the games over." His smile turning cruel and fierce. I had never seen this side of Sebastian before, it frightened me._

"_What are you saying? I have not fulfilled my revenge!" My voice high and cracked._

"_The contract is over. Things have changed, I will be taking your soul now, my Lord," he grabbed my chin to face him. He said with a snarl, "It's over." _

"Young Master?_" What? "_My Lord!" _Who is that? What is that? It sounds like Sebastian, but he's right here._

"_Sebastian! Sebastiaaannn!" I kept yelling as he got closer, my eye burning and energy draining. Then everything went dark. Suddenly my entire body started to warm up. It wasn't like before either; not a burning heat, but a comforting warmth. "_Ciel."

My eyes snapped open. I was panting harshly into the dim room. I blinked a few times, remembering I was in my room. I sighed as I turned to where my hands were. I was gripping a silky fabric between my fingers. I looked and quickly removed my hands. There before my eyes was Sebastian. I was sitting in his lap on my bed, and his arms were wrapped around me. I looked up to find a blurry Sebastian before my eyes. I blinked a few more times so my vision would clear as I felt the wet tears slide down my cheek; thought I pretended not to notice as Sebastian became more clear.

"Se-Sebastian?" I asked more confused than anything. Sebastian's face, full of worry and anxiety, now becoming calm, gentle, and relieved. Though I don't know why his face would show such things.

The images from my newest nightmare, coming back in my head, caused my eyes to water again. I hid my face in Sebastian's shoulder to try and hide the pending tears. I felt his embrace tighten as I gripped his coat again.

"Young master, are you alright?" I hugged his coat tighter, and the tears fell. I don't want him here, not after that nightmare. He had never been the reason for my fear before. "My Lord?" No I don't want to hear your voice. Please just stay silent. Please. I just want to stay like this, crying in your arms while you hold me. You're the only one I would ever let see me this vulnerable. I just wish you could return my affection. Why can't you? Why must I feel this way? Why? Damn demon.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Sebastian asked with force as he pulled me away from him. I wouldn't look him in the eyes. Not while my tears still fell. Then Sebastian did something I never expected, he brushed at the tears on my cheek with his ungloved contract hand and said, "Ciel."

Hearing his voice call my name caused me to shiver, as I looked to face him. When I finally did Sebastian's face changed again. Now he was smiling. And it wasn't his usual smirk or that damned wicked grin from my dream, it was a soft, gentle, sensitive, and loving smile. My tears only worsened. However I steadied my voice enough to say, " What are you doing here Sebastian?" I let myself calm down so I could act as normal, all the while waiting for his answer.

His facial features mellowed before he answered, "You called, my Lord."

"I di-," suddenly my mind flashed back to the Sebastian in my nightmare. I had called out to him many times, I must have called it in my sleep. As the image hit my mind I pushed my head into Sebastian's shoulder, trying to wipe the images from my mind. Sebastian automatically tightened his grip around me, pulling me closer. I could feel the warmth of his skin through our clothes, and I could feel a heartbeat. Wait, what? I didn't think he actually had a heartbeat. Considering he is a demon that can't feel, it would make sense.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded.

"The same?" I shook my head.

"What happened?" I tightened my grip, refusing to answer. "My Lord, what did you dream?" His voice was stern and demanding.

I sighed my defeat, "I saw my parents in the fire." I hesitated as I hung my head, "Then it changed."

When I didn't continue he asked softly, "What did it change to?"

"There was a whirlwind of raven feathers around me, but th-then they left and I s-saw you. But it wasn't the you now." I stopped, my voice wavered and stuttered a couple times. I saw the questioning and uncertain look on Sebastian's face, so I decided to continue, "You laughed at me, then you said you were going to take my soul, even though the contract was still in place. You wouldn't listen to a word I said and, and,"I trailed off, realizing I had started rambling.

Sebastian's face became so soft and sorry. It tooks like pity. I don't want his pity. I don't want anyone's pity. "Don't look at me that way Sebastian. I do not want your pity. And why am I in your lap? Let me go." I demanded, even though I really didn't want him to let go.

His embrace on me tightened around me. His face inches from mine, "No." He refused my demand, he never does that except… except in the nightmare.

"What do you mean 'no'? Let me go Sebastian." I almost yelled at him.

"No, my Lord. I will not let you go. Never." He said as he pushed his head into the crook of my neck. What? What?! What the hell does that mean?

"Sebastian!" I struggled to get out of his grip. He didn't even flinch at the effort, and I had to give up. "Sebastian?" I asked softly.

"My Lord, what you saw in your dream was the past, and something that will never happen. Do you understand? That will never happen."

"What do you mean? I do _not_ understand." I was confused.

"I mean that I can never take your soul." He said into my shoulder. His hot breath on my skin causing me to shiver.

"Why?" My voice shook.

"Because when the day came and it was time to take your soul, I wouldn't be able to. I cannot kill you Ciel Phantomhive. Every shred of my being tells me to protect you."

"But that's the contract." I was becoming even more confused, and almost hopeful.

Sebastian pulled back, deep crimson eyes met endless cerulean eyes. "No, it _was_ the contract. But things have changed, young master." My breath hitched as Sebastian spoke. His warm breath on my lips.

"Wh-what has changed?" I asked, unable to stop my voice from shaking.

Sebastian chuckled lightly at this. The space between us so small. Then Sebastian pushed forward, closing the distance, his lips meeting mine. My eyes widened as I gasped. Sebastian took the opportunity, and slipped his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened even further as Sebastian's tongue and mine intertwined in a small battle of dominance. Sebastian easily won. As he explored my mouth I felt myself becoming more relaxed, and my eyes closed. As I melted into the kiss I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer. My mind was blank. Everything was gone, the nightmare, my protests, everything. My lungs were on fire, ready to burst. Sebastian knew this so he pulled away as I sit panting, still on his lap.

"What has changed, my Lord, is that I love you." Sebastian said with a smile upon his face as I met his shining eyes. My heart skipped a beat at that. But no matter how much I want it to be true, it can't be. H-he can't love. Can he? I cast my eyes down so that I wasn't looking at him.

"My Lord?" I didn't answer. "Young master?" I stayed silent. "Ciel!" I looked back up at him with wet eyes. It seemed that Sebastian knew what was wrong. His face full of sadness and longing. He grabbed my right hand with his contracted one. Never once breaking eye contact. He placed my palm over where his heart would be. No, not would be, is. Under my palm I felt it, the beat of Sebastian's heart. My eyes widened slightly. "I have a heart. I _can_ feel. I know that's why you've been hesitant." I nodded subconsciously. "Here is the proof. It beats. It beats you, Ciel."

At that point I could no longer hold back the tears. But this time I was happy. Happier that I have been in a long time. I pulled Sebastian into a deep heated kiss. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I had one arm around his neck, and my other hand still on his heart. Sebastian's heart. A demon heart. A heart that beats for me, that belongs to me. I smiled as I pulled away.

"I love you too, Sebastian." That night, and every night to follow, I had no nightmares.

* * *

_Thanks for reading all the way through. I just can't help but give them a happy ending. I love their pair! So cute! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I wouldn't mind hearing ideas for stories(and possibly other pairings) from you reader. Please message me ideas if you would like me to write your story. If I choose yours I will make sure to give you a shout-out. Thank you. And have fun reading these stories. Us writers wouldn't be anywhere without you guys. Thanks again. Bye._

_**-S**_


End file.
